fiveeightfandomcom-20200215-history
Best of dtf.com chatroom
Durnk Dead Soul Dead Soul Is Fucked * DSisAway has joined #dtf.com wow whtf how thefuck iddi im akte he trhtis shit ODUDHJHDIDUDDIDDUIDIDDI DUDDUDU DUDUDU DUDDUH * DSisAway is now known as DSisFucked floathign ON FUCKING MISOST TT EWEH TSHTIOG SODURRRR OVBLIVOIUS TO GRETRERATY MERCY IN MY EYES * DSisFucked has quit IRC (Quit) Posted by ohgar on 1-05-2007 at 11:16 AM Music Daniel Gildenlow IRL i bet DG makes some really wierd noises in bed yeah, he sings trace of blood "chi-chiki ahhhhhh ... hitting cervix" dg in bed: OHHHHH YOU ARE bUNDER/b MEEEEE I FEEL SO bSICK/b, I WISH YOU WERE A CHILD OF TEN lol lol if i had his voice i would sing everything i said in the most dramatic way possible He said that? hahaha haha yeah I'LL bHAVE/b A CHEEESEBURGER, WITH EXTRA bFRIES/b it would be awesome sitting around the thanksgiving table PAAAASS THEEEEEOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAO POTATOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSS AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA "mr. gildenlow, you have aids." "OOOOOH I SHOULD NOT HAVE BEEN bUNDER/b HERRRRRRRRRR, I AM THE KING OF AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIDS!" Posted by ohgar on 12-04-2006 at 9:04 PM How to be a Post-Rock Fan 10:45 I think i could really get into post-rock 10:46 Good for you man 10:47 really? 10:47 then you better learn the rules 10:47 ok 10:47 nothing is better than post-rock 10:47 No capitalisation of sentences on DTF.com 10:47 (I ignore this rule) 10:48 never actually describe the music just use metaphors and similes 10:48 ^ Yep, always 10:48 e.g ? 10:48 Start using _this method_ of writing album titles 10:49 in every band description that isnt post-rock you must at least mention that there is a post-rock influence or that it is post-rockish 10:49 remember genres bend to your will 10:49 Or that it contains elements of post rock 10:49 Invent new genres on the spot 10:50 never recommend the most well known or best post-rock bands, only the most obscure flavor of the moment 10:50 Use words that don't belong in describing of music, e.g. erect, watery, blue, green, fungal 10:50 hehe ok 10:51 you must also remove your sense of humor 10:51 post-rock is serious business Posted by Zorbo on 1-4-2007 at 7:53 PM Ops are Great at Their Jobs Ban the Troll! ban the troll! BAN THE TROLL * ogrejedi sets mode: +b thetroll!*@* Posted by permanentmorning Ban the Troll! Part 2 22:48 * ogrejedi|bed is now known as thetroll 22:48 * thetroll was kicked by brad85 (banned (thetroll!*@*)�) 22:48 AHHAAHHAHA 22:48 haAHHAH 22:48 haAH 22:48 ha 22:48 ha Posted by permanentmorning on 1-08-2007 at 11:47 PM Miscellaneous Sanban 21:44 * Sanban has joined #dtf.com 21:44 who the dick is sanban? 21:45 your fucking mother 21:45 Who the Sam Hill is that? 21:45 ooh, you're busted now PM 21:45 get to bed 21:45 fuck 21:45 i'm on the internets, ma. 21:45 lol 21:45 don't worry, I'm' from the internet. 21:45 DO NOT WANT Posted by permanentmorning on 12-29-2006 at 10:48 PM Why 21:48 * moonman is now known as why 21:48 * why has quit IRC (G-lined�) Posted by permanentmorning on 12-29-2006 at 11:06 PM Standing On Heads 12:48 cant you stand on bradders head? 12:48 * moonman stands on brad's head 12:49 oh my, yes 12:49 * wiztech has joined #dtf.com 12:49 * kid_gloves|bed sets mode: +v wiztech 12:49 OMG HIDE 12:49 * Fluky stands on moonmans head 12:49 lol 12:49 this is hawt 12:49 just in time 12:49 12:49 * moonman pees on wiztech 12:49 am i doing ok? 12:49 i've not done this before 12:49 perfect according to the manual flukes 12:49 now we should go back and forth 12:50 keep your balance 12:50 * moonman strafes 12:50 slowly though 12:50 im a bit wobbly 12:50 steady as she goes 12:50 you ok up there? 12:51 uh huh 12:51 i don't feel anything 12:51 you? 12:51 I think its supposed to take a while 12:51 i feel nausious 12:52 * moonman vomits 12:52 fuck this 12:52 lol 12:52 * moonman watches porn 12:52 they're doing it wrong... 12:52 yeah they're noobs 12:52 haha Posted by Fluky on 1-10-2007 at 7:58 AM Quotefests Anchorman the arsonist has oddly shaped feet DOROTHY MANTOOTH IS A SAINT it smells like a used diaper filled with indian food I will smash your face into a car windshield, and then take your mother Dorothy Mantooth out for a nice seafood dinner and never call her again Discovered by the Germans in 1904, they named it San Diego, which of course in German means a whale's vagina. scholars maintain that the translation was lost years ago and she INSISTED on coming in! I love... carpet I love... desk that is GOOD fondue! I ate a big red candle look! the most glorious rainbow! What? You pooped in the refrigerator? And you ate the whole... wheel of cheese? How'd you do that? I'm not even mad, that's amazing that was good. except for that love panda I know what you're thinking. And the answer is yes, I do have a nickname for my penis. It's called The Octagon. But I've also nicknamed my testes. The left one is James Westfall, and the right one is Dr. Kenneth Noisewater. You ladies play your cards right, you might just get to meet the whole gang. mm. i just burnt my tongue. You are a smelly pirate hooker you look like a blueberry i'm gonna slap you in public I may be wrong, but I believe that diversity is an old, old wooden ship used in the Civil War era i'm gonna punch you in the ovary. straight shot to the babymaker that's bush. that's bush league. I'm gonna shoot you with a BB gun. Yep, back of the head. i have many leather-bound books and my apartment smells of rich mahogany Mmmm, scotchy scotch scotch. There it goes, down into my belly that's my chopper you just smashed, BROSEPH! alright i gotta go Posted by ohgar on 12-30-2006 at 8:06 PM Users ogrejedi (ohgar) The Ogrejedi Sitcom 16:30 laudatory statements kick enormous amounts of ass 16:30 oh Ogre 16:30 lol OHGARJEDEYE 16:30 the newest sitcom 16:31 oh ogre 16:31 lol OHGARJEDEYE 16:31 or 16:31 haha 16:31 thats ogre 16:31 lol OHGARJEDEYE 16:31 sounds like a porn title 16:31 lol 16:31 oh ogre 16:31 Everbody Loves Ogrejedi 16:31 lol OHGARJEDEYE 16:31 XD 16:31 whats his catch phrase? 16:31 OGRE HUNGY 16:31 lol OHGARJEDEYE 16:31 yes 16:32 cue laugh track 16:32 or 16:32 * ogrejedi lights a cigarette 16:32 both 16:32 in conjunction 16:32 i take a drag, pull the cigarette out dramatically, and exclaim, "OGRE HUNGY" 16:32 lol OHGARJEDEYE 16:33 BRILLIANT 16:33 or 16:33 ladies and gentlemen, we have a hit on our hands 16:33 damn right 16:33 "Ogrejedi you ate my baby" "OGRE HUNGY" lights cigarette 16:33 lol OHGARJEDEYE 16:33 hahahaha 16:33 XD 16:33 now which network do we sell it to? I'm thinking Fox 16:34 fox needs help 16:34 fox it is 16:34 can you sidekick be a talking pie? 16:34 your* 16:34 like the talking hotdog on perfect hair forever? 16:34 LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA 16:34 but then won't he just eat the pie in the first 5 minutes of the pilot? 16:34 LALALALALA 16:34 no 16:34 he never gets the pie 16:34 why not? 16:34 thats a recurring joke 16:35 oh, okay 16:35 the plot is i'm always trying to get with the pie 16:35 yes 16:35 but the pie fights off my advances 16:35 also, i own a bar 16:35 to witch you respond 16:35 OGRE HUNGY 16:35 lol OHGARJEDEYE 16:35 i like the bar 16:35 what's the bar called? 16:35 OGRE's? 16:35 lol OHGARJEDEYE 16:35 The OHGARJEDEYE 16:36 hahaha 16:36 hah 16:36 i like that better 16:36 prmanentmorning is also a character 16:36 HOLY SHIT 16:36 when he comes in the bar, he says "lol OHGARJEDEYE" 16:36 yes 16:36 MY RECEIVER IS SMOKING 16:36 FUCKFUCKFUCK 16:36 good catch phrase 16:37 haha 16:37 tell him to stop smoking and just take it 16:37 lol 16:37 lol